In transport systems, it is known that traffic can be regulated by controlling it as a function of time. In particular, for subway trains, it is known that the running of the vehicles can be controlled so that the time interval between two vehicles is substantially constant. Such a regulation method offers the advantage of limiting the waiting time for which passengers wait in the stations, and of contributing to distributing the passenger load satisfactorily between the various vehicles when the flow of passengers reaching a subway station is regular. However, in practice, the flow of passengers reaching a subway station is irregular, in particular when the station makes it possible for passengers to change subway lines. Thus, a large influx of passengers at any point in time usually gives rise to overloading of the first subway train to reach the station, and to underloading of the next train, since the majority of the passengers waiting on the platform prefer to squeeze into the first train.